


A burning secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Moriarty - Freeform, Pining Sherlock, Secrets, Sentimental Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: I'll burn the heart out of you... Sherlock can't stop thinking about that threat.





	A burning secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asophogus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asophogus/gifts).



> Enjoy! Thanks for the suggestion of using 'burn'
> 
> Newly beta read by Notjustmom!

_I'll burn the heart out of you..._

Months later, Moriarty's threat was still spinning in the detective's head.

He was sitting alone on the sofa, looking at John under his lashes, as the doctor was sitting at his computer checking their emails.

 _My life has changed so much in the last months. Before, being alone was… satisfactory._ That first night when he said that he was ‘married to his work’, it was true. _At the time anyway, but now..._

Carefully, his eyes follow the nape of John neck, the movements of his hands on the computer, the way he always – ALWAYS – licks his lips… _How is it possible that he does not know how sexy this is? Or maybe he does…_ A warmth spread around his body at the idea that maybe, maybe, his friend is having similar thoughts.

_But it’s stupid. First I am a man and I am a disagreeable one… A freak…_

Not wanting John to realize his state of mind, he rises and leaves to go to the kitchen table. _A nice complicated experiment, that’s what I need right now... Not sentiment! Sentiment is a defect…_ He stops before ending the catchy phrase. _Oh God, even I do not believe that anymore!_

_Moriarty is terribly wrong… There’s nothing left of me but ashes. I am already burned._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! Some are happy, some are sad... Established jonhlock or not....
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos...
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
